ultimate_warriors_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling for You
Falling for You a one-shot by Misty. PART ONE Ambermist. That flawless she-cat, both a decent fighter and an excellent hunter, that any ThunderClan or ShadowClan tom alike would fall for. She was my dreams, but a seemingly impossible feat. I couldn't confess to her my unwavering love. She was too stunning, with her silky golden fur the color of greenleaf sunshine, her sparkling moss-green eyes. Everything would be easier if she were less perfect and warm, more like the average sparky ThunderClan she-cat. If only. I wanted her to be mine. But she already had a mate - that jerk, Tigerblaze, who I used to be friends with. Now I hate him. He doesn't deserve or need Ambermist. It was crime for them to be together. Love took me this far. From the point in which I began to hate Tigerblaze, it was plainly vengeance that claimed my heart. Tigerblaze doesn't deserve to have her kits! ''Day by night I wondered what good I could do. It was especially difficult, watching the flawless golden she-cat sharing tongues with the battle-scarred brown tom. As time trickled by slowly, I began noticing things I'd never noticed before. Small things. Tigerblaze walked with an ungainly gait. He didn't stalk prey like a typical ThunderClan cat, instead trampling through the forest, scaring away all the mice I'd find. He was uncapable of even besting an apprentice during battle-training. These points expanded my hatred of that dark brown tabby tom. How could Ambermist ever fall in love with him? ''It is crime for them to be together... Meanwhile, life continued normally for the rest of ThunderClan. Patrols were assigned by the deputy and occasionally the leader. Ambermist and I were sometimes placed together. Every time I was with her, I was unable to speak, to hunt properly. I always returned empty-jawed, while the others with more prey than I'd ever seen. "Why?" the deputy would simply ask me. "I'm just tired," I'd mumble in response, glancing at Ambermist, who barely even turned her head to look at me. Robinsong would look concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't need to go to Leafbreeze for herbs, do you? "No, Robinsong," I'd murmur, dipping my head. This was a complete lie. The thing I would want to do most was go to Leafbreeze and find a cure for being lovesick. I doubted there was one. And then sometimes I was placed in a patrol with Tigerblaze, the traitor. I shredded all the prey I caught when I glanced at his smug, triumphant face. He'd look like that if he caught a mousetai. It was a very rare occasion. How could Ambermist love that tom? Why didn't she turn her muzzle towards me? I came back from patrols with my jaws dripping with blood. Cats would hastily scramble out of the way, staring in shock at my infuriated expression. The menacing look created from the blood smeared on my face. Ambermist was one of those scattering cats. My sister was not. "What happened on that patrol?" she'd hiss, bringing me moss to wipe the blood off on. "I thought it was a hunting patrol." "It was," I would snarl. I would glare across the clearing at Tigerblaze. He was no doubt explaining to Ambermist about my strange behavior. How would she ever love me now? And how could Tigerblaze do that without the merest twinge of guilt? Pained, I would watch them, blood continuously tripping from my lower jaw. I was certain Ambermist would soon be expecting Tigerblaze's kits, and I'd be cast out again, alone except for my spunky sister, who didn't understand anything. Anything about either Ambermist or Tigerblaze. Their crime was unforgivable. Driven by crazed love, I'd never be brave, friendly Eagleheart again. PART TWO I entered camp one day, my fur prickling, to see Ambermist, the she-cat of my dreams, talking quietly with Tigerblaze. Rage boiled in my blood to see them so close together, heads touching. That should've been me with Ambermist, not that stupid tom. I deposited my prey on the fresh-kill pile. Leaf-bare was approaching and each day brought grimmer news. As I padded towards the warriors' den, anger still crawling inside me, I noticed that the medicine cat was talking quietly to Fernstar. I overheard the worst of their quiet conversation. "The herbs are all dead," Leafbreeze murmured. "It's probably the cold that killed them. My stocks are lower than ever, and without a medicine cat apprentice..." "All dead?" Fernstar's voice was sharp. "How? It's not that near leaf-bare yet." I didn't need to hear any more bad news. I didn't need confusion and apprehension to add to my barely-concealed rage. That night, my dreams were still of the golden she-cat, her fur sparkling like sunlight on water. "Ambermist?" I called to her, floating towards her. My voice echoed ominously. We were so close - agonizingly close. "Yes?" she asked, her moss-colored eyes twinkling with warmth. "I love you." "I love you too, Eagleheart." And I'm aroused by the faintest trace of light slanting through the entrance onto my face. Angry at the prospect of being awoken from such a gentle dream, I leap to my paws. Tigerblaze's still, sleeping form at the back of the den made me growl. Quickly, I calmed myself. Soothingly, I whispered, "He'll be dead by tomorrow night." ~ To be continued ~Category:One-Shots Category:Mistleheart's Fanfiction Category:In Progress